TetraSoul: The Man with Four Personas
by Prince Marth aka Xai
Summary: This is best read if you've played wind waker or know Tingle as a character. It's kind of the Origin of Tingle, if you must.It's a one shot write.


Tetra-Soul: The Man with Four Personas

By: Prince Marth a.k.a. Xai

Disclaimer: Story's mine, characters aren't mine.

* * *

Soon after meeting an oddly dressed man, wearing among other things green tights, Link stepped aboard the King of Red Lions. He felt a little shocked, but none-the-less curious. Red Lions sensing Link's inner curiosity spoke, 

"You met Tingle just now did you not?"

Startled, Link looked up, "Uh… yeah."

"You seem to be pondering something, could it be about him?"

Looking more startled, "Yeah, but how would you know?"

Red Lions smiled, "Your face shows so clearly what you are thinking."

"I see." Link began to open up, "Just who is this man, he acts like a child, but he obviously isn't. Also, there were three other men up there, almost identical to him. Where did they come from?"

Red Lions paused, and thought, "The story is not short, I will tell it if you allow,- if our time allows."

"There is enough time, and I feel this will help my quest so go on." Link sat down and listened contently.

"It began 36 years ago, a man named David and his wife Anna had a child. This child was conceived without the help of the parents. The child was just born one day, the mother, of course noticed early on. As you can guess the child was a boy, and even though his birth was unexpected, his parents both loved him and vowed to always care for him.

However, one day, about nine months after the birth of here son, Anna passed away. David, the father was crushed, he was unable to cope with the loss of his wife, but he continued his life. He kept the vow he made with Anna to always care for their child, he felt that to be the one thing that still connected him to her.

Ten years later David told his son the story of his birth and the truth behind his mother. Little before then had been said, David talked little of it and his son was content with having only his father, whom he loved dearly. Upon hearing the story, the son cried, but it was not just for himself, or just his mother, but because he had grown so close to his father he also felt his father's pain. Dealing with the pains of three people, the son made a vow to himself. He swore to bring his father joy no matter what the cost. He became a mapmaker, following his fathers footsteps, and became very well-renown for his accurate maps. However, the son was not satisfied; he wanted to cure his father's sorrow. The sorrow he knew still existed. Some day he would have to leave his father, he was the last thing that tied his father to Anna. He felt it would pain his father too much to leave him and grow up. He searched for a way around the passage of time…

One day he heard of the Kokiri forest and the people whom lived within it. He learned of their eternal youth and the peace they lived in. He also heard about the fairies that existed in the forest. He came to the conclusion, that by obtaining a fairy, he too would become a Kokiri, and his father would be happy. At this point he was sixteen.

Secretly he visited the forest, and was able to travel through it unscathed. He believed more and more he was destined to become a Kokiri. He even planned to talk with the Great Deku Tree. However, suddenly many things changed, a war began with the Hylean Armies and the Gerudo, and through the chaos a small boy was brought into the forest. His name was Link and he was to become the ancient Hero of Time.

Through all of this David's son was unable to enter the forest, and with the commotions he figured he would no longer be able to secretly enter the forest. He was now 25. His father had lost faith in his son's antics, finding them childish. His son was saddened by this, but took comfort in knowing his father still loved him, or so he hoped.

Ten more years passed and David had become weary of living, he fell deeply into sorrow, he worried about his son's future, and he was crushed by the loss of his wife. He believed if she had been around, this would not have happened to his son. He now bared the burden of sorrow for three people, and his son also fell into sorrow. However, it was hidden.

(Addressing Link) the men you met today, their name's were David Jr. , Tingle, Ankle and Knuckle, correct?"

Still in shock from the story he had just heard, "Yes…" Link's voice trailed off.

Red Lions looked over to Link, "David, the father, the man who raised his son. The son who was born from fate, his name was David Jr. he is now known as "Tingle." The other two men up there are also part of Tingle and they each represent a crucial part of the man he truly is, David Jr.

David Jr. is the name "Tingle" received at birth. He is show on Tingle Tower with a perpetual frown, and he labels himself as 'the failed son.' He is the sorrow that Tingle hides.

Tingle is the Kokiri, he is the dreamer. He wears his smile in hope to finally gain a fairy and bring his father from his sorrows. He is still waiting.

Knuckle is the adventurer, the boy inside the man. He is the natural form of the adventurous, mapmaker. From Knuckle, Tingle was formed.

Ankle, the most unusual of the men on Tingle tower, for he is the most over-looked. Ankle is the representation of the tied between him and his mother and his father and his mother. The name 'Ankle' was given as a masculine version of Anna.

In truth, all of those men are merely and illusion created by Tingle, to show the four personas of him. They are the representations of his hopes, wishes, dreams and sorrows. This is the representation of David Jr.'s mind and his heart."

Link's eyes looked glazed, he appeared to be far off, and as he set the sail, he avoided Red Lions' gaze, tears flowed gently and soundlessly Link cried.


End file.
